A Love Once Lost is Now Found
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: Wow. long story name. Just a short story about Chibitalia and the Holy Roman Empire. The story also includes N.ItalyXOC and GermanyXOC P.s. I'm ignoring the fact that Chibitalia is actually a boy for this story. Rated T for Romano's potty mouth.:D


A small blonde boy wandered aimlessly through the thick foliage. The rain splashed against his face, cold compared to his body temperature. His face was red with fever and his blue eyes were halfway open/closed. Not too far away, a brunette woman was humming a tune to herself.

"Maru kaite chikyuu. Maru kaite chikyuu. Maru kaite chikyuu. Boku Hetalia!" she hummed happily, keeping her eye out for the ripest tomatoes on the vine.

Nearby, a brunette man was humming "Pasta, pasta, pasta" to himself while he was picking grapes to make wine. The woman looked over at him and chuckled, smiling widely. She jumped for a ripe tomato, but she couldn't reach it.

"Romano~ I can't reach this tomato!" the woman whined.

Another brunette entered the area, "What the hell do you want?"

"Can you please get that tomato for me? Pweeese?" the woman pouted.

The second Italitan sighed, "Fine."

He picked the tomato and took a big bite out of it.

"Romano!" the woman pouted.

The other Italian ran over and held the woman by the waist, "What's wrong, _mia bella_?"

"Romano, you jerk! I was going to use that for dinner!" the woman whined, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Romano! Aww, don't cry, _bella_…" Feliciano said, hugging the girl in his arms.

Romano rolled his eyes, " Whatever."

He walked away and tripped over the hidden blonde lump in the grass. Romano stood up, steam coming out of his ears.

"Hey, you little bitch! Wake up!" Romano yelled at the kid, kicking him in the head.

"Ow. Ow. Hey!" the blonde boy said, sitting up, his face still red from fever and his eyes still half open/closed.

"Romano! What are you doing to this poor thing! Aww, poor_ bambino_…" the woman said, running over to the little blonde's aid.

"Put me down!" the little boy demanded as he flailed in the brunette woman's arms.

"I can't put you down if you keep thrashing like that!" the woman reprimanded the small boy.

Eventually, the boy tired from a combination of his thrashing and rising body temperature and fainted. The woman holding the boy sighed and brought him into the house, her lover and his brother trailing behind her. The woman placed the small boy on the couch, wrapping his shaking little body in a blanket. She took his temperature and put an ice pack on his head. She moved some of the blonde hair out of his face.

"Italia…" he mumbled in his sleep, his voice muffled by the blanket.

"What?" Feliciano asked, looking at the sleeping boy.

"He wasn't talking to you, hun. He's dreaming." Luna, Feliciano's girlfriend, giggled.

"Italia… Suki da… Italia…" the boy mumbled, pulling the blanket closer to him.

"Come on, _mio amore_. I'm going to make some pasta." Luna said, slightly pulling on her lover's wrist.

At the word 'pasta', Feliciano's smile brightened and he kissed her. She kissed back and pressed her forehead to his. After a minute of staring deep into each other's eyes, the Italian took his lover's hand and skipped to the kitchen.

"Let's make some PASTA! VEEE~" he cheered.

She giggled, nuzzling her head against his arm, "Okay."

~~A few hours later~~

The blonde boy awoke from his exhausted slumber a few hours after he had passed out. He found himself laying comfortably on a couch with a blanket around him. He felt tired and weak. He winced as he sat up. His scars were starting to bother him again. He looked up when music started to play. There was a woman at the piano. The same woman who had prevented the boy from being beaten up by Romano earlier. Though he still had a fever and barely any energy, the little boy crawled off the couch and managed to climb beside the woman at the piano. He looked up at her, his eyes hazy from sleep and fever. Luna noticed a heavy panting from beside her and stopped playing to look at the little blonde boy next to her. His blue eyes were clouded with sleep and fever. She kissed his forehead and he looked at her.

"Keep playing. I like it…" the little boy said.

Luna chuckled and played a tune she had learned from her lover, Feliciano. It was a slower beat then normal though.

"Maru kaite chikyuu. Maru kaite chikyuu. Maru kaite chikyuu. Senji roma-…" the boy started to sing softly before passing out again.

Luna sighed and put the little boy on her lap. He slept peacefully, the redness fading from his face. She noted that the boy sleeping in her lap reminded her of… Her eyes widened.

"Germany?" she whispered quietly, trying to see if the little boy was really just a younger version of her friend.

The little boy did not reply. Soon, a light snore came from him. Luna chuckled and ruffled his hair. She picked him up, noting he was rather heavy, and putting him in the extra bed in her room. Feliciano came over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled and looked up at him, smiling.

"Ve~ He's so cute!" Feliciano cooed.

"I know, right?" Luna giggled, pulling the blankets over the little blonde boy.

"Italia… Suki da…" the little boy murmured.

"Hm… He looks kind of familiar…" Feliciano said, tipping his head to get a better look at the blonde boy, who was now deep in sleep.

"So it's not just me? I think he kind of looks like Germany…" Luna said, looking at Feliciano.

"Hey! What if this is his son? Oh my goodness! I have to call him!" he yelled, running over to the phone.

"This is not going to end well…" Luna muttered.

The night was peaceful. A young couple was lying next to each other, holding hands as they slept. A shrill sound pierced the quiet air. The woman who was lying near the phone jumped in surprise, almost falling off the bed. She held onto the side and sleepily grabbed the phone. Before she could say hello, a familiar voice sounded from the reciver.

"DOITSU!" Feliciano's voice sounded from the receiver loud enough that the woman holding the phone had to hold it away from her ear.

"_Fratello_, what could you want from Germany at this hour?" the female responded, looking at her sleeping lover.

"Ah, Fiorenza. I was just wondering if I could talk to Doitsu," her brother replied.

"He's not awake… It's 12:00 in the morning…" Fiorenza sighed tiredly.

"Oh. Okay! Sleep well, _sorella_! You too, Doitsu!" Feliciano said happily before hanging up.

Fiorenza sighed and hung up the phone. Her brother was such an airhead sometimes. She heard the bed creaking and rolled herself over. She stared at the man who was lying beside her. He gave her a faint smile, though his eyes were mostly closed from sleep.

"Who was that?" he said sleepily.

She rubbed her eyes, "My brother."

"Let me guess, he wanted to talk to me…" Ludwig said.

"Yea… He can wait until tomorrow, though…" Fiorenza replied, moving herself enough to put her head on Ludwig's chest, "Goodnight."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, "_gute Nacht, meine Liebe_…"

"ITALY! OPEN UP!" Germany yelled, pounding on Italy's door.

"Oh, hey Germany. What's up?" asked Luna.

"Luna! Maybe you can help! This girl is driving us crazy! She won't stop crying!" Fiorenza said, trying to hold the little child in her arms while she attempted to rub her temples.

Luna took the small girl from her friend. The little girl looked kind of like…

"Feliciano?" Luna called.

He came running over with a little blonde boy on his heels, "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember us ever having a daughter?" Luna asked.

Feliciano looked puzzled, "No… Why?"

Ludwig sighed, "I found her in our trashcan…"

Feliciano frowned, "What was she doing in the trashcan?"

"I was looking for pasta…" the little child said innocently.

Fiorenza smelled something odd and frowned, "Uh, do I smell something burning?"

The little boy at Feliciano's feet spoke for the first time, "Uh oh…"

Feliciano looked down at the boy, "Holy Roman, I thought I told you to turn off the oven…?"

The boy, Holy Roman apparently, shook his head, puffing out his cheeks, "No. You told me nothing of the sort…"

Ludwig sighed, "And once again, I have to clean up the mess Italy made…"

Both he and Fiorenza went inside to inspect the kitchen. The oven was wide open and on fire. Fiorenza looked around for the fire extinguisher. Once she found it, she attempted to use it to put out the fire, but just ended up getting the foam all over herself and Ludwig. She facepalmed and he laughed, before going behind her and showing her how to use the fire extinguisher correctly. Once the fire was out, Fiorenza turned the oven off. A sheepish-looking blonde boy stumbled into the kitchen. He looked at the two adults and hung his head.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized

"it's okay kid." Ludwig said, bending down and ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Nya! Don't touch my head!" he whined, putting his hair back in place.

Fiorenza chuckled and picked the little boy up, "Aww. You're so cute. But you're awfully heavy."

The little boy pouted, crossing his arms, "Put me down!"

"Holy Roman? Holy Roman? Ah, there you are, you little goof!" Luna called, smiling when she saw Fiorenza holding the little blonde boy.

"Luna-san, tell her to let me go…" the blue eyed boy pouted.

Fiorenza put the kid on the counter and he stood up, walking around. Several pots clattered to the floor. The little girl who Fiorenza and Ludwig had come with walked around on the floor, turning the pots right side up. The boy on the counter looked down on the little girl turning the pots over. She looked really familiar.

"Italia?" he questioned quietly.

The little girl looked at the adults around her, "What? Did someone call me?"

All of the older people looked at each other and all responded at the same time, "No…"

The girl shrugged and went back to playing with the pots.

"Maru kaite chikyuu. Maru kaite chikyuu. Maru kaite chikyuu. Chibitalia desu!" the little girl hummed.

The little boy walking around on the counter stopped and looked down when he heard the girl below singing. He leaned too far over the edge and accidentally fell into the pot right below where he was standing. He let out a little cry of surprise and landed on top of the little girl, who had accidentally tripped into the pot at the time the boy had fallen. The four adults heard two thumps and looked over to the children, who were both blushing and standing up to get away from each other. Luna chuckled and Feliciano tapped Ludwig on the shoulder.

"Eh, by the way, is that your guys' son?" Feliciano asked Ludwig, pointing to the boy in the black outfit.

Ludwig looked at Fiorenza, "Um… I don't know…"

Fiorenza blushed, "Believe me, you and I would know if I was pregnant… And I don't think I ever was… Unless I just forgot… But I don't think so…"

Ludwig blushed too, "Yea… So, that's a no…"

Feliciano shrugged, "Okay."

Fiorenza looked over at the little girl, then her friend, Luna, "Is that your daughter? She looks like you two…"

Luna frowned, "I don't ever remember being pregnant. Hey, Feliciano, was I ever pregnant?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Not that I remember of… You were throwing up a lot once… But that's because you ate England's cooking…"

The little boy rubbed his head, "Ow. That hurt…"

The little girl walked over to him, "Are you okay?"

The little blonde smiled a little, "Yea. Who are you?"

The brunette girl smiled a little to, "I'm Italia."

"Italia?" the boy asked, his blue eyes widening.

The girl nodded, not realizing it was her long lost love, the Holy Roman Empire, "Yep. Who are you?"

"Italia! It's me, the Holy Roman Empire. I never thought I'd find you again!" the little boy said, hugging the little girl.

Italia, though a little shocked, hugged the Holy Roman Empire back, "I never thought you'd make it out alive."

The Holy Roman Empire looked at Italia, "What do you mean? I promised I'd come back to you…"

Italia's eyes watered, "Austria said you weren't coming back… He said you died…"

He sighed a little, then held her closer, "I won't ever leave you again. I promise."

They looked in each other's eyes and eventually, their lips met in a sweet and innocent kiss. After a moment, they both broke apart, blushing. Italia took Holy Roman's hand and he blushed as he helped her out of the pot they were currently standing in. Italia helped Holy Roman out of the pot and they giggled, still blushing. Luna and Fiorenza chuckled when they saw the children holding hands.

"That's so cute, ve~" Feliciano said, wrapping his arms around Luna's waist.

Fiorenza nodded, smiling as Ludwig hugged her from behind. Italia noticed the adults watching them and nudged Holy Roman.

"They're staring at us…" she said cutely.

"It's okay…" he replied, blushing as he pressed his lips to the side of her head, "I love you, Italia."

She smiled, "I love you too, Holy Roman."

"Aww. That's so cute!" Luna said, smiling.

"Yea! I love you Luna~" Feliciano cooed, smiling too.

"I love you too, Feliciano." Luna replied, kissing his cheek.

Ludwig chuckled and bent down to whisper "I love you," into Fiorenza's ear. She chuckled and stood on her toes to whisper, "I love you too," in his ear. The four adults and two children stood in silence until Feliciano's stomach growled.

"Feliciano… Was that your stomach?" Holy Roman asked.

Feliciano scratched the back of his head, "Yea…"

Italia walked over to the pots, taking Holy Roman with her, "Well, since we have nothing to do… Let's make pasta!"

"Yay!" Feliciano said, picking up all the pots.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and Fiorenza giggled. Luna walked over and help Feliciano pick up the pots. Fiorenza went over to Italia and Holy Roman and picked them both up.

"Oh my! You two are both heavy…" she muttered, wobbling a little.

Ludwig chuckled and took Holy Roman from Fiorenza, "I got him."

"Hey. I want to be with Italia," the little boy said, pouting.

Ludwig chuckled, "It's okay. You can play with her in a bit. We're just going to get you out of the kitchen."

"Oh… Sorry," the boy said.

"It's okay…" Ludwig chuckled.

"Do you have a piano?" Italia asked Fiorenza.

"We do, actually." Fiorenza replied.

"Oh, can I play it?" Italia asked excitedly.

Fiorenza chuckled, "If you want to."

"Yay!" the little girl said, bouncing up and down in Fiorenza's arms.

Fiorenza led Ludwig to the extra room, which had a piano and lots of paintings in it. Fiorenza let Italia down and the little girl attempted to climb onto the piano bench. Ludwig put Holy Roman on the floor next to Italia and he climbed the bench with ease and helped the little girl up. But, in her clumsiness, she fell into his lap. They both blushed and Italia climbed high enough to reach the keys on the piano. She started tapping them, going back and forth on it. After she was done, she started singing.

"Maru kaite chikyuu. Maru kaite chikyuu. Maru kaite chikyuu. Chibitalia desu!" she sang.

"Maru kaite chikyuu. Maru kaite chikyuu. Maru kaite chikyuu. Senji Roma sa," Holy Roman sang with Italia, who giggled and hugged him.


End file.
